


Interrogation: Act 2

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bruises, Coping, Desire, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Guilt, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Love Bites, Non-Consensual Bondage, Regret, Revenge, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Thalmor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-hiatus-<br/>sorry :( <br/>Her 'interrogation' at the hands of 3rd Emissary Rulindil indeed was something she wouldn't soon forget....<br/>but the Breton would be <b>sure</b> the Altmer knew that his place could easily be beneath her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I was pondering to myself this morning how Imani would have felt after leaving the embassy following the events of Interrogation. I create my OC's in a way that I can relate to, in a way some of them would do things/say things/and act like I would if I were in such situations. 
> 
> Imani would have been and was caught up in the moment but after leaving the lap of Rulindil would have been _tormented_ with so many different emotions. Unlike myself, however, she seeks revenge. What better way then to force him into the compromising position he'd done to her? I write a lot of fluff, I enjoy writing soul rotting, cavity inducing fluff, but here's just a snap shot of Imani getting her revenge on the Altmer that stole away her heart...  
>  no matter how much she's been trying to deny it. 
> 
> I might turn this into a story; follow her through the days and weeks after Interrogation, or I might just leave this here. Depends on my mood, how good I can write that day, and feedback from you lovely readers. 
> 
> So without further delay here is a short of the second meeting between Rulindil and Imani.

He bit the gag and ground the leather against his teeth. Divines he had _never_ been so aroused. 

So _sorely_ , _agonizingly_ , and absolutely _fiercely_ aroused. 

She smiled and in the teal glow of her magelight Rulindil felt himself flush at how dangerously _exquisite_ the human looked. Imani's nose crinkled slightly and she hissed lowly as she resumed dragging her hands over her body, throwing a slight curve in her back, forcing him to watch her pleasure herself above him. 

The Breton bit her lip and glared down at him and slowly pressed her clit against the tip of his nose and gave a slight buck. His eyelids drooped and he hissed heavily against the leather between his teeth. 

"If I recall correctly, _elf_ " she sent him a snide little smile and purred as those swarthy eyes glared back up at her in unquestionable fervor and determined animosity "my place was supposed to be _beneath_ you."  
She reached down and tangled her fingers in his unbound hair, pulling the silky strands tightly, lowered her hips and rocked herself against him. His eyes slammed shut as her essence dampened his lips and nose, fighting off the desire to moan at the intensity of the situation and the scent, and somewhere above him she chuckled darkly.

"And yet, here _you_ are, _Master_ " Imani backed up, gripping the leather bound about his face, and yanked it down. Rulindil followed the pressure and found himself paralyzed by the glare that held the Breton's features. 

' _This is her revenge_ ' he thought with something akin to remorse flickering through the back of his mind as he stared intently back at her.

She cocked her head, a finger tenderly tracing along his jaw, and smiled sweetly "beneath _me_."


	2. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky, the stars above shining and flickering like sparkling little gems. When she was a child she'd almost always swipe her hands at the sky, smiling in merriment, knowing they were so far away but seemed to easy to reach. 
> 
> Back when she was innocent, when the world hadn't pulled away it's perfect little veil to expose the corruption behind it.  
> Then it hit her.  
> All of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm going to do this o.o

It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky, the stars above shining and flickering like sparkling little gems. When she was a child she'd almost always swipe her hands at the sky, smiling in merriment, knowing they were so far away but seemed to easy to reach. 

Back when she was innocent, when the world hadn't pulled away it's perfect little veil to expose the corruption behind it.

Tonight the Breton laid on her back stiffly and looked at those glittery celestial bodies with tear blurred eyes. Imani couldn't recall when the tears had started nor when exactly the full brunt of _guilt_ overtook her. All she knew was it came, it beat her worse than he ever could have, and left her in a heap of languid heartache.

The Breton went to curl into a fetal position and didn't bother to muffle the whimper caused by the sharp ache movement brought on.

He had really done a number on her.

When she and her little menagerie of Thalmor Embassy survivors wearily stumbled into Rorikstead Imani's body, specifically her lower body, throbbed in an intense dull pain. Etienne had sworn up and down he was thankful for her _using_ herself as a distraction but chided her for leaving Rulindil alive, Jenassa had kept a broody silence most of the trek, and Malborn couldn't even look at her.

 _I wouldn't look at me either_ she had started to think bitterly.

"P-perhaps we should stop here?" the Bosmer hadn't looked at her still but Imani could see just how uncomfortable he was in his posture. She stopped and gave the inn a glance, somewhere behind her Jenassa scowled at the timid mer.

"Do you want to get caught so easily?" Malborn licked his lips, sneaking a wary glance at the Dragonborn, as he turned to face the irritable Dunmer.  
"I-I just think we should rest here s-so she…" Imani crossed her arms and looked at him in curiosity.

"So I?" she prodded gently. He flinched at her words and sighed. Malborn faced her squarely and Imani's jaw tensed as he examined her. Even with her armor on it felt like she was just as naked as she was in the dungeons. 

"Erm well, I…y-you're…"Jenassa growled  
"Spit it out, coward."  
"You're not walking right!" Imani stiffened, a blush burning her face that was thankfully covered.

"Of course she isn't walking correctly, didn't you see the _reason_ for it?" Etienne spoke up gently and the Bosmer flushed as miserably as the Breton in question.  
"I-I saw! I c-can't imagine how _painful_ that must have been!" 

Then it hit her.  
All of it.

Imani could feel every bite, scratch, touch, and spot where he had kissed her searing her skin. Everything she had shoved to the back of her mind or anything she had tossed a blanket over to keep hidden away roared into view. 

She had allowed the **3rd Emissary** , a **Thalmor interrogator** , a _ruthless_ **killer** to have her body. She didn't try to kill him in his office, she hadn't fought him, she didn't go down dying.  
Imani had _allowed_ him to use her and had _enjoyed_ it. 

The Breton swallowed thickly and paled as her forced numbness evaporated and was slapped with the feeling of their combined release coating both of her covered legs in a viscous admonition that she _begged_ for it.

She stumbled over to the nearest bush, ripped her cowl up, and dry heaved. A gentle rub along her aching back somehow treaded the surface of her muggy thoughts before vanishing as she heaved again. Every movement, every breath, was _agony_.

Behind her she heard the Bosmer stammer in a shrill voice something about her being pregnant before a dull slap, most likely Jenassa smacking him upside his head, silenced him.  
"You would be better off keeping **quiet** than flapping your gums on matters you know nothing about, elf." the dark elf's growl confirmed Imani's thoughts.

The Bosmer had muttered some sort of retort but it was lost to the shaking Breton. A deeper rub to her back brought her back to some degree of awareness along with a bright yellow glow from a torch. A guard had stopped patrolling and hovered over the hunched over woman and the man rubbing tender circles along her spine. She stood, shaking like a leaf in a windstorm, and regarded the patrol with a half hidden grim expression. 

The guard tilted his head and Imani could practically _feel_ the look of disgust hidden behind his helmet as he no doubt eyed the numerous bruises and teeth marks along her exposed neck. Chilling claws of paranoia speared into her mind; all of Skyrim probably knew. The guard snorted, waved his hand dismissively, and more than likely glared at her.

"No lollygagging." 

Etienne gently steered her away from the guard and the Breton stumbled forward. 

"We will get a room here-"

"I know who put you in the embassy." He stopped just as harshly as she'd expect. "What?" Imani pulled her mask down and tilted her head towards him. "I know who betrayed you, Etienne. I left him alive so you could…deal with him." 

_Not because I'd get caught…_

He bristled beside her but remained silent for a moment. He went to cup her face but she jerked her head away and faced him squarely.  
"You all can stay here. I'm going to continue onward."  
"You can't be serious." Jenassa retorted. Imani turned her head and looked at her, a silent plea to be alone going unspoken, and the Dunmer sighed.

"At least let us heal y-"  
"No. I will carry these wounds." _long after they've faded_ she thought bitterly.  
"I will find you when I have need of you, Jenassa, but for now we need to part ways." Her lips pursed tight, red eyes flashing in worried agitation, but she responded with a curt nod. 

Before she could take a step away Etienne gripped her raw and sore wrist. It was like an electric shock had overtaken her system and for a fleeting moment the person behind her towered over her, a threatening smile on his thin lips, brunet eyes searing her with unspoken promises. 

Then Etienne's voice cut through the haze and she exhaled loudly as the reverie was broken.

"Who."

The Breton curled into herself and cried, some satisfaction mingled in that at the moment Etienne was headed to Riften with blood on his mind, thankful and praying that the desire to get even with someone who was supposed to be his friend would drive away all that he'd heard and witnessed that night. 

Imani cried herself to sleep under the stars falling into uneasy dreams. Onyx eyes regarded her in them, large hands played her body like a fine tuned instrument, venomous voice hissing praises and soft coos as she fell prey to the mer and as Imani peeled heavy lids open to acknowledge the entirely too cheerful sunshine his words lingered around her in a living haze.

_'Your place is where I wish it'_


	3. Day 7

The Breton wandered the plains for a week before she showed herself in any village or city. Imani kept her covered head downcast as she entered Riverwood, avoiding the curious gaze of the local children and citizens, and tenderly climbed the stairs to the inn. 

She had hardly crossed the threshold and Delphine, the worthless boor, was on her. 

"Ah, so you made it out alive at least." Imani grit her teeth and her fingers curled into fists at her side as the Blade continued.  
"The rest of your gear is in my room, safe as promised, did you learn anything useful?" She swallowed thickly and pushed past Delphine wanting to retrieve her belongings.  
"They aren't behind the return of the dragons." she murmured distantly. Imani didn't want to stay and chat nor did she want to do anything more for the Breton, who didn't believe but did at the same time, that she was the Dragonborn. 

_'I killed and absorbed a dragon soul right in front of your cynical face and still you question me._ ' 

"Really?" Imani bristled as she pictured the look of baffled disappointment on Delphine's features before the woman continued lowly "That seems hard to believe."

' _I'm **so** done with your shit'_ Imani thought bitterly as she pressed the false door in the wardrobe and started down the stairs with the irritated Delphine spouting off her nonsense on how it was truly unbelievable that the Thalmor weren't the devils responsible for it. 

"You're absolutely sure they aren't behind this?" Imani's nose crinkled beneath her cowl and had the pitch leather been removed Delphine would have been muted by the fierce narrow fissures cut into molten amber eyes currently burning holes in the wall. 

Imani slipped her arrows and bow onto her back and cocked her head towards Delphine.  
"Why'd you send me if you weren't going to believe me still, Delphine?" The Dragonborn faced her and crossed her arms in front of her. She was surprised to see a look of worry cross her features as Delphine held her hands up in surrender.  
"You're right…" she sighed "you're right I just…I was so _sure_ it was them."

"It wasn't. They want someone from Riften. Esbern or something of the sort." Imani made to push past the burdensome woman…

Then she was stopped by both of Delphine's hands on her shoulders. 

"Did you say Esbern?"

"Please, let go of me." Delphine ignored her and continued to ramble "He's still alive? I figured him a goner long ago.""Delphine. Let. Me. Go." Delphine blinked down at her but thankfully let go of her.

Imani was obscurely aware of Delphine questioning her intentness to leave and she had nearly made it to the top of the staircase when she was grabbed harshly by the shoulder and shoved against the wall. 

"What's the hurry?" the question was disparaging at best and Imani stood silently.  
"I'm not staying here. You sent me into a pit of brainwashed Altmer, I returned alive and with information you didn't want to hear, and yet you still question me." Delphine's nose crinkled in a small disgusted sneer.  
"You are supposedly the Dragonborn and you are ready to turn your back on a Blade? Not only that but it sounds to me like you're _sympathizing_ with the Thalmor."

Imani growled, the sound more…animalistic than Delphine had bargained for.  
"I **am** the Dragonborn. _You_ " she jabbed her finger into the disbeliever's collar bone "follow what **I** say. I am not here to do _your_ bidding nor am I doing your dirty work any longer." She shrugged off Delphine's hands "You want your friend? You go get him. He's in the Ratway. We're done here." 

Imani turned on her heel and stormed up the remaining steps and out of the inn into the darkening world outside. 

Dark like her emotions, dark like her tainted appearance, dark like the eyes that had been _haunting_ her every idle moment.

Anger had steadily taken hold of her pensive thoughts as she realized Delphine hadn't even asked about Malborn. Imani shouldn't have been surprised and silently she brooded as she headed out of Riverwood towards Falkreath. 

"YOU THERE!"  
"It's her!"  
"Behold your death, human!"

Hardly outside Riverwood the three Thalmor jumped her, a bloody battle ensuing, but even with their fancy magic the group of Altmer soon fell dead at her feet.  
With a shaking hand Imani read their orders.  


An unexpected and surprising flare of desire lit the dimness in the back of her mind. She should leave it at this, kill off any more Thalmor groups sent for her, and just _live_ and _forgive_ herself for enjoying what Rulindil had done...no matter how exceptionally painful and unnaturally pleasurable it had been...

_It will only lead to heartache._

The Breton thought all of it over in silence. Revenge wasn't something she partook in often but in the days passing she had spent plenty of them planning _interesting_ ways to return the favor to him.

_**Revenge 15**. Hit his handsome face with a snowball...or all the snow in Skyirm._

' _No, he hardly leaves his pit. I wouldn't be able to get him without guards being around anyway._ '  


_**Revenge 28**. Find a weakness other than letting him tie you up.(Is he scared of heights? Ticklish? Have a totally un-Thamor hobby that's hysterical?)_

' _I'd imagine he isn't scared of heights considering he's a walking talking living definition of the word. I'd never be able to get close enough to figure out if he's ticklish. Likely, hands would be lost if I did...and really? Him having a hobby? Cute, I, cute._ '

Over and over she warred with her mental revenge list but one in particular had steadily taken up a larger portion of her thoughts, pleasing her with the tenaciousness, whisking her away from the guilt that still pryed at her.

_Someone needs to put him in his place._

_**Revenge 1.** Show him that _you_ can easily be his master._

Imani smiled and glanced north. _And force him to enjoy every single second of it_.

**Dominate him**

Her coordinates shifted and the Breton paced the cool cobble stone with song humming through her throat.  
_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rulindil." he tilted his chin up slightly in acknowledgement.  
"Yes, Lady Ambassador?"  
"The infiltrator, you said you saw her before being rendered unconscious."  
He gave a short nod and his features tightened as an unexpected twinge of _anxiousness_ roused the back of his mind.  
"Describe her from what you can recall."

His body stiffened minutely but he obeyed with slight hesitation. To Elenwen it was him thinking. To him it was unwanted uncertainty to obey. 

"She was a Breton, I only know that from her height-"  
"How tall." Rulindil did a motion across the middle of his chest.  
"Unfortunately, my lady, she was wearing armor that concealed her face."  
Elenwen's mood turned sour. 

_You just lied for a human_. 

"It seems that she got a hold of Justiciar Lyari outside of Dragonbridge the night of the… _security breach_." Somewhere in the back of his mind Rulindil held a proud knowing sneer that Lyari had fallen before _him_ and not the little Breton in question.

"I've sent out new orders to his soldiers and sent a personal guard to Markarth." She glared at him "I trust you will be able to handle her by the chance she's brought in alive."

_You will not hesitate. You will do what's required of you._  
He frowned, eyes shining with anger for the unwanted twinge of worry that accompanied the thought of Imani being captured.

"Of course."


	4. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyrim and the weather that came from it had never been very agreeable with Imani. The Breton had been scouting out the Embassy for a day now, watching intently the routine of the guards, finding that security had been nearly tripled in the weeks following her little visit. 
> 
> The wind picked up.
> 
> Her lips pursed. 
> 
> Honestly it was to be expected. A good dozen Thalmor had fallen to her hand that night.
> 
>  
> 
> _And then you hesitated_
> 
>  
> 
> Imani watched the guards rotate and noted that the rotation happened every five hours. She smirked. She'd have her shot at a little past the midnight hour. The Breton went through her pack twice to be certain she had everything she needed, kicked back, and watched the developing blizzard off to the west. 
> 
> Skyrim's weather would help her tonight.

Rulindil was loathe to admit he was quite the deep sleeper. Growing up he fell victim to plenty of late morning wake up calls from nasty shock spells, courtesy of his father, and even now the mer had had plenty of such methods used by Elenwen. 

This, however, this was different. 

The first thing Rulindil became aware of was the feeling of something in his mouth. Groggily the mer pushed his tongue against the foreign object and found it didn't budge…  
More aware now the mer bit down and the taste of leather overpowered his taste buds. Pitch eyes flew open, his limbs tensed, and with a sharp exhale Rulindil became sorely aware of his current situation. 

He was constrained to his bed, wrists and ankles held fast to the posts, fingers laced together and fastened closed…unable to summon his magick. He was gagged, blindfolded, and he was very much aware now of the fact that the sheets had been pulled off him to leave his body exposed to the chilled air…naked…to whomever had done this and to anyone that may find him in such a manner. 

Rulindil pulled in a long steady breath and listened. 

Candles crackled from the hall outside, the little flames muted slightly by what sounded like a rather acute blizzard, but it was a shuffle, slight and calm that set the hair along his skin to rise. 

He wasn't alone. 

Rulindil strained to hear against the howling gale rattling the panes to his window, certain that he had heard something else, but despite his panicked struggle to hone in on his surroundings he found the storm protected anything… _anybody_ within his quarters. 

Gentle and light, their fingertips lingered a ghosts breath against his cheek, sudden and unexpected. The mer jolted in surprise, a bark of bewilderment muffled by the leather in between his lips. Rulindil found his breathing increase despite himself. He'd never been subject to this. 

Warm fingers trailed upward, a thumb brushing over a blindfolded eye, before they slowly traced up the edge of his ear, giving the tip a meaningful rub. The mer jerked his head away weakly but the assailant didn't desist. Down his neck the digits went, running over smooth skin teasingly. A palm pressed against his chest, small and warm against him, and he swallowed thickly. 

He had no power to stop this. No say in the directions the encounter could head. No chance to voice his needs or oppositions. 

The palm slid downward, increasing in pressure as it followed the slight carve of tensed abdominal muscles, nails digging into his skin just enough for the mer to grunt. But they stopped just before the tip of his member and the hand rested there, mocking the aroused mer with the tormenting vicinity, and was deftly pulled away. 

The bed dipped beside him as they climbed onto the downy bedding with him.  
The bed dipped on either side of his chest as they straddled him, smooth skin scalding his heated ribs, and stayed put. 

Silently they simply hovered above him somewhere, watching, he could _feel_ their eyes on him. He tilted his chin upward and realized they could be very well setting themselves up to kill him, and though the fact didn't bode well with the mer, he didn't have much of a choice but to accept it. 

Rulindil only wondered _who_ was responsible for this.

And then an unexpected breath, hot and heavy, hit the flesh of his member. They stretched over him and Rulindil struggled to catch back his common sense as soft hair tickled against his skin, lingering kisses were pressed against the flesh of his hips, his stomach, purposefully missing his aching arousal. 

_Fucking tease_

The unidentified person continued, bringing fingers up to rub against the skin of his inner thighs, and the mer squirmed against his restraints in hazy desire. 

It was then that Rulindil's mind, ever fuzzy and disoriented as it was, became aware of something _peculiar_. A scent, intoxicating and distinctly _female_ , mixed in with the leather about his face. And as the female traced a long, hard, and undeniably pleasurable lick down his length Rulindil growled. 

The girl…this little _bitch_ had restrained him, teased him, and was now spread before him…and he couldn’t do a _damned_ thing about it. 

Rulindil swallowed down a thick groan as the culprit traced the length of him again. Her thighs moved against his skin, and in the following moment his mind cleared. 

She took him into her mouth and dropped her hips down to drag her wonderfully warm and _drenched_ quim across the skin of his chest, and within the exhilarating essence, breaking through the divine feeling of her mouth working him with skill, came a light scent of lavender. 

The scent brought with it a face. A face he'd lusted for in the passing weeks, a face that belonged to a Breton. 

He bucked his hips up against the skillful mouth working him. 

A Breton that would dearly **pay** for this. One that he would be certain to string up from the rafters and that would be avidly _corrected_ for this most unacceptable act. 

There was a sound of magick. For a second midnight eyes slammed shut as the heel of her foot shoved the blind from his eyes, her magelight overwhelming him. And then Rulindil looked down and was met with the sight of a severely aroused female, slick and swollen, sucking him into her mouth like he was a delicacy. 

Rulindil bit the leather, refusing to make a sound, and allowed his release to begin to peak…but his orgasm never came. Wild, infuriated, pitch eyes narrowed as she slowly pulled his member from her mouth. The human sat up on his stomach, long black hair cascading down to the middle of her back, and gave a languid stretch as if nothing had transpired. 

His nostrils flared, brows furrowed, body quaking with the desire to somehow break his bindings and fuck her until she couldn't walk, and the unthinkable _craving_ to allow her to use him. Imani glanced over her shoulder, a deceitfully sweet smile on her lips, green eyes wide with ruthless lust.

"Hello, _Master_."


	5. Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly getting this worked up. Please be patient with me. Inspiration comes not often enough but tonight it slapped me upside the head.  
> Please take this longer chapter as an apology for my lack of updates.

"Look at you _shiver_." she cooed. The Breton twisted above him, her hands resting on either side of his head as she rearranged herself to sit facing him. The mer growled lowly against the leather and glared up at her in enraged provocation. Imani raised an amused brow and repeated the words he'd hissed to her.  
"What have we here?"  
Rulindil's nose crinkled in agitation. Imani chuckled.  
"Oh don't you look so angry. What's the matter?" She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and shifted her hips higher onto his body.  
Imani sat up and smiled sweetly down at him.  
"You don't like being bound and at the mercy of another?" The mer hissed and tugged at his bindings. Her hand tangled painfully in his hair and black eyes snapped opened to focus on the dark glare the Breton was sending him. 

"There's no getting out of this, _elf_." she spat and in that second Rulindil noted the heaviness of emotion in those eyes he'd come to think about daily. He snarled weakly back up at her, his determination to get out of this little mess fading faster and faster with every inhalation, divines she was so _close_ to him. 

"Master." his eyes opened and shown with the slightest flicker of confusion as to when they'd closed.  
"Eyes up here." and then she moved. Rulindil's eyes widened as Imani brought her slick sex up to his face and promptly sank down on his nose and gave her hips the slightest thrust. 

Black eyes lost their sharpness as his senses became clouded and overrun by the little human. The Breton gave a soft little moan above him and pulled back to thrust against the hair at his chin. Doing so caused a most pleasing taste to mix in with the musky taste of leather, and unknowingly, the mer tilted his head downward to help give her a better angle. 

"Someone likes this." She hissed. Rulindil heard her nails dig into the wood of his bed frame and exhaled against her.

"Being at mercy to others." He bit the gag and ground the leather against his teeth. Divines he had _never_ been so aroused. 

"It is rather _splendid_ isn't it? Though…"

So _sorely_ , _agonizingly_ , and absolutely fiercely aroused. 

As if to taunt the mer further the Breton pulled herself away and with a low hiss the mer looked up at her ravenously, throat tightening painfully, member throbbing in agony against his abdomen at the sight that greeted him. 

She smiled and in the teal glow of her magelight Rulindil felt himself flush at how dangerously _exquisite_ the human looked. Imani's nose crinkled slightly and she hissed lowly as she resumed dragging her hands over her body, throwing a slight curve in her back, forcing him to watch her pleasure herself above him. 

She bit her lip and glared down at him and slowly pressed her clit against the tip of his nose once more and gave a slight buck. His eyelids drooped and he hissed heavily against the leather between his teeth. 

"If I recall correctly, _elf_ " she sent him a snide little smile and purred as those swarthy eyes glared back up at her in unquestionable fervor and determined animosity "my place was supposed to be _beneath_ you."  
Imani reached down and tangled her fingers in his unbound hair, fingers curling around the silky strands tightly, lowered her hips and rocked herself against his mouth. His eyes slammed shut as her essence dampened his lips and nose, fighting off the desire to moan at the intensity of the situation and the scent, and somewhere above him she chuckled darkly.

"And yet, here **you** are, _Master_ " she shoved herself against him harshly and growled. Imani backed up, gripping the leather bound about his face, and yanked it down. Rulindil followed the pressure and found himself paralyzed by the glare that held the Breton's features. 

' _This is her revenge_ ' he thought with something akin to pleased remorse flickering through the back of his mind as he stared intently back at her.

She cocked her head, a finger tenderly tracing along his jaw, and smiled sweetly "beneath _me_." she purred. Imani watched him closely, wide eyes focused on the rich trail of her arousal left on his lips and the tip of his nose, and smirked. Rulindil wasn't able to hide the shiver that overwhelmed his sensitive body as the girl dropped a few gentle kisses along his cheeks, upper lip and lower lip, before she _willingly_ began to lap her own arousal from his face. 

Slowly, desperately, Rulindil arched and pulled against his bindings. If he hadn't wanted the Breton before he _absolutely_ did now. He pushed his head back against the pillow and slammed his eyes closed with a low groan. 

His flesh rose with gooseflesh as the Breton chuckled huskily against his ear and gave the tip a slight nip. The mer's hips bucked up on their own accord-vaugely aware of just how wet his own lower body had become-and he finally did what she'd wanted.

Just as he sought her screams, her pleas, her _surrender_ , Imani had sought two things from this evening:  
To dominate the Mer that had sent her mind and heart into turmoil and to put him in the position he had forced her into. 

The heavy moan that the Altmer, Third Emissary Rulindil had just produced, was just more wind to her ire. 

"Do you want more?" another tender nip to his ear "Do you want _me_ , Rulindil?"

He groaned throatily beneath the leather and glared at the little Breton heatedly. Imani smiled, dangerously, and intensely. 

"You get _nothing_ until I say so."

Rulindil watched beneath hooded lids as the Breton positioned herself above him and sank back down against his face. For a few moments Imani growled above him in pleasured annoyance as her hips rocked against him and Rulindil couldn't help but smirk against the leather, praying silently that she'd do what he thought she was wanting to do. 

Her hips stopped and Imani glared down at him, his eyes mirroring her displeased rage, and for a fleeting second Rulindil saw the anxiety flicker through her eyes. 

_There's a good little Breton._

"If I remove that leather…" her unfinished question hung heavily in the air as they continued to stare each other down. 

Rulindil, had he not been as aroused by the situation he was currently in, under any other circumstance would have found a way out by now. Some part of him was positively rampant with rage that he'd been subdued, teased, and used by a _human_. 

_You will not hesitate._

He nodded his head slowly, carefully, making sure he rubbed the tip of his nose in a ghostly touch against her heat. 

_You will do what's required of you._

The Breton made a most wonderful little coo and still unsure, but too driven by the need of his mouth upon her fully, reached down to tug the leather free from his mouth. Imani paused before she removed the strap completely and sent him a hard look. 

"Don't you even consider-" Rulindil yanked his head away, freeing himself from the leather, and sent her a burning glare paired with a perilously enthralled smile. 

"You will be the one crying out by the time we're through here, Breton." Her face darkened, some sort of retort on her lips. Rulindil cocked his head. 

"You had need of me, yes?" Imani blinked in surprise, licked her lips, and gave a curt nod of her head. 

"Why do you continue to hold it off then?" the mer scolded himself weakly for the slightest twinge of desperation in his words. "I hold it off because I need to hear something before you have any sort of reward."

"An apology I assume? For making you realize who your better is? I'm afraid I can't give you that, human." Imani smiled down at him. 

"No, I don't ever expect you to apologize for what transpired."

Rulindil frowned and looked at her in slight curiosity. 

"What then, Breton? You're wasting time." 

Imani leaned down and pressed her lips against his, groaning and opening her mouth to his probing tongue, as her own taste made her head hazy in desire. Reluctantly, the Breton pulled away, and as she panted down at him she smiled playfully. 

"I need you-"

"I'm aware of this." 

Her hand curled around his throat and for a moment Rulindil fought off the lustful groan the action brought forth. However, the minute the Breton laid her terms out is when the emissary found his mind clearing. Quickly.  
Black eyes glared at her in bitter rage, the idea most atrocious, but the girl clearly overlooked the obvious look of elven rage zoned in on her. 

"Beg for it, _Master_ "


End file.
